


Hints

by JustFansHP



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: The Doctor doesn't get Yaz's hints that she's into her, so Yaz is going to make it more explicit





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First smut for this fandom! I hope you like it.  
> I'd like to thank my new friend Krys for the support!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Yasmin Khan was tired. Tired that the Doctor was oblivious about the fact that they were both in love with each other. She tried giving as many hints has possible but none seemed to have reach the Doctor's head. She decided to take the matter in her hands. She told Ryan and Graham that she needed to be alone with the Doctor and both understood why and accepted to stay in their respective rooms.  
Later, the Doctor finally noticed that the boys were not in sight since a couple of hours.

"Yaz? Do you know were the boys are?" She asked  
"Oh yeah. I sent them in their room for the night" Yasmin replied, casually

"But they're adults. Does this generation of humans also punish adults in their room?" the Doctor added not understanding why Yasmin was laughing hard.

"Well, that's another story for later. Right now, I asked them to stay in their room because I needed time alone with you. And now that you seem to be done with whatever you where doing, I need you to sit on this chair!" 

Yasmin put a chair in front of her. The Doctor didn't understand a thing of what was happening but followed Yaz's instructions with no complain.  
Yasmin was standing in front of her.

"Good girl. Now, you don't move and most importantly, you don't touch me. Got it?" Yasmin asked.  
"Wait... What's happen-" The Doctor tried before being interrupted.  
"Got it?" Yasmin reiterated  
"Yes" The Doctor was confused by Yaz's seriousness.  
"You don't seem to get any of my hints, so maybe THIS will help." Yasmin explained, turning the music on on her phone.

*When you came in the air went out*

Yasmin started dancing in a way that the Doctor qualified as sexy in her head.

*I don't know who you think you are*

Now, Yasmin took off her jacket and threw it away, still dancing. She got a bit closer to the Doctor and turned around.

*I wanna do bad things with you*

Yasmin bent her body, giving the Doctor a nice view of her ass in her tight jeans.  
As she got back up, still dancing, she took her shirt off.

*I don't know what you've done to me*

She threw her shirt away, turning to face the Doctor who was now blushing a lot and didn't really know if she should look at Yaz's eyes or enjoy the view of her body. Yasmin bit her bottom lips as she saw the Doctor's eyes going dark with desire.

*I wanna do bad things with you, okay*

Yasmin felt like the Doctor hands really wanted to move to touch her but she didn't want to stop the woman from dancing so she kept her hands to herself.

*When you came in the air went out and all those shadows there filled up with doubt*

Yasmin was now taking off her pants, revealing black underwear, matching her bra. She had thought her plan up to every details. She dances really close to the Doctor. She took the Doctor's hands in hers, placing them on her hips.

*I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you*

Eyes locked in each others, Yasmin leant in and softly carressed the Doctor's lips with her as she whispered the lyrics.

*I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you*

As the song arrived to its end, Yasmin sat on the Doctor's lap and kissed her. The Doctor's hands were finally moving, on Yasmin's ass, bringing her closer. She finally understood Yaz's hints now.

"Take me to your room Doc!" Yasmin ordered.

For once, the Doctor didn't say a word. She carried Yaz to her room and put her on her bed.

"I hope you didn't think about topping right now, Doc. I'm in charge tonight." Yasmin explained.

She got up to undress the Doctor and kiss her neck and shoulders. The alien was now completly naked as she was still on her underwear. She slowly pushed the Doctor on the bed and went directly on top of her.  
They kissed again. Their eyes were filled with lust. The Doctor hands went to Yasmin's back, reaching her bra, waiting for Yas's consent to take it off.

Yasmin smiled at her and the bra was now a memory. The Doctor hands went cupping Yaz's breast. However, Yaz didn't let her there for too long before she took control back. She started by kissing her and let her hands discover the alien's body. The Doctor's breath started to change, depending on where Yaz's hands were.

Yasmin's mouth descended to the Doctor's breasts, licking and softly grazing her teeth on her nipples. The Doctor seemed to be really enjoying Yaz's actions as one of her hands was now on the human's head, keeping her right where she was.

Yasmin decided to follow the Doctor's desires and kept her mouth playing with the alien's nipples as one of her hand was now caressing the insides of the Doctor's legs.

"Yaz" the Doctor whispered.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Yasmin asked, on the same tone.  
"Please don't!" the Doctor replied as Yaz's mouth went back on her breasts.

Yasmin's hands was finally where the Doctor wanted it to be. She began to carefully play with the Doctor's clit. She really wanted the Doctor to enjoy the moment, so she listened to every reactions she was getting.  
It seemed that the alien was indeed enjoying herself as her hips started to move to try to get more. Understanding this reaction, Yaz used one finger to tease the Doctor's entrance.

"Please" the alien was begging.

Yasmin's finger carefully went inside the Doctor and she let her adjust before she began to thrust her finger and add a second one.  
The Doctor's hips were following the rythym, asking for more friction. Yaz used her thumb to play with the Doctor's clit. It was the first time in her long life that the Doctor felt that good. It didn't take her much longer to come, with the name of her lovers on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Please leave a comment or a kudos, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> *between stars are the song's lyrics*


End file.
